I will Love you
by YouCouldBeHappyy
Summary: When the Cullen family goes to school, could somone get hurt? What about Jake and Nessie's wedding? Afterwords? Is there going to be an addition to the Cullen family? Is someone going to die?
1. Introductions

I will love you,

a Ness and Jake story

I do not own anything!!

Chapter One: Introductions

"Ness, time to wake up." An angelic voice harmonized. "Ness it's 6:35, time to wake up, don't want to miss our first day of that point i notcied it was Jacob-My Jacob. I was hidden in his chest and moved around a little to signal i was waking up. I blindely took his hand into mine.

_I'm waking up_

I had spent 5 minutes recieting to him 'I'm waking up'

Then I sat up and fluffed my hair then I turned to Jacob and fluffed his newly cut hair. I like his hair short.

"1 more day ,love" he said, we were getting married Saturday.

"Renesmee, Jacob, breakfast is ready." Dad said obviously knowing I had been awake. Jacob sat up and pecked a kiss on my check. We found our way down the stairs and to the kitchen. We had just moved into this house 5 days before.

We walked hand in hand, like always.

_I think we should move into the cottage,what do you think? _

To my surpise Dad screamed "No!"

"Dad, I was just thinking open-mindedly no need to intrude."

"What was that all about?" Rosalie and Mom said at the exact same time.

"Just a dissagreement."I said

"About?"Mom asked

"Jacob and I moving into the cottage."I replied, almost in shame

"Well, we'll have to talk about that, don't you think Edward?" Jacob and I were stuffing cereal into our mouths.

"Of course" dad replied, he always said that, it was getting annoying.

"Or," I suggested. "you don't even need to talk about it and Alice can just tell us the outcome."I was staring at Alice, across the room reading 'Crime and Punishment.'

Alice almost gave me a glare as she knew she was roped into this conversation.

"So, what do you see?"Jacob said.

"Some of you are going to be mad about this but, you asked. Ness and Jacob get the cottage."Alice said and sank her face back into her book.

"Renesmee go upstairs without Jacob and get ready for school." Dad demeanded.

I marched up the stairs and Alice silently followed, knowing that she would help me pick out clothes.

She picked out a beautiful V-neck pink shirt and very dark jeans. I grabbed 'Pride and Prejudice' off of my dresser. Alice smiled and shook her head, knowing that I read it more than 10 times.

Coming down the stairs felt like being a movie star.

Emmett started clapping "Alice nice choise, nice choise."

Alice bowed.

The ride there was akward and silent. Dad was trying to read my mind but, mom was sitting behind me and blocked off my and her thoughts. I nodded to her in apperciaetion. The car stopped and Dad started running over the rules.

"Your name is Vanessa Smith, I am your Uncle, Bella, your Aunt, Jack well, Jack, your fiance."

Mom and Dad --Wait! Scratch that, My Uncle Edward,Aunt Bella and Jack walked me to the office.

The receptionist looked well, strict.

"Names."She stated.

"This is Vanessa Smith and Jack Brown."Dad said even though we were perfectly able to speak.

"Hmmmmm" she said as she handed us the nessaceriess.

I said my 'Goodbyes' and walked down this huge hallway. I found my locker, 257 and Jake's locker, 260!

A dark haried boy next to me was putting stuff in his locker and then I noticed, he was staring.

"Hey" he said, trying to be 'cool'.

"ummm, Hi." I stuttered. I looked back at Jake he didn't look happy.

"You're new around here. My name's Hadden. Yours?" He asked streching his hand out.

"Vanessa, but, I like to be called Ness."

"Well, Ness," He said, pushing my hair behind my ear, "You're beautiful, I just know we are going to be .....friends. What's your first class?"

"Hey! Back off bud!" Jake came to my rescue.

"Hey! Bud! Can you let her fight her own battles?"

"No, She mine, forever and ever."

"Mushy-gushy, Idian boy. What, are you two getting married?

"Yeah, tommorrow." I said absetmindedly

"Bud! I not going to tell you this more than once!" Jake has lost it.

"See you both at Lunch, espiaclly you" He was pointing to me.

Jake and i had the same classes. I was so thankfull. I wonder how dad manged that? Science: staring at Jake, Social Studdies:Staring at Jake

The next class was art, art was my haven! I walked in the door, and sat next to a blond-ish haired girl. We got assigned to draw the person next to us.

"My name's Holli, and you are?" She kindly stuck her hand out. She was like Alice and Rosalie combined. Alice's grace and stature. Rosalie's hair and eyes.

"Vanessa,but you can call me Ness," I silently drew her outline.

" i'll introduce you to my friends at lunch."

The other classes just passed and then I notcied it was lunch. Holli and Jake walked with me and with some other friends followed, she hand't introduced us to yet. I sat right beside her and fiddled with my food until the other classmates sat down.

"This is Monica, John, Lou, Steph, and Hadden."

"This is my fiance Jack." I said.

I grimaced at the fact that Hadden sat by me.

"Jack, will you go to the salad bar with me?"

Before he could answer Hadden interupted,"I'll go with her."

"No you won't, I will, now did you not remeber that converstation we had earlier?" Hadden bursted out of the lunchroom, making everyone stare.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." i said

I was walking down the hall and someone grabbed my hip and my mouth. Jake? No definetly not. The he spoke,

"Be a good girl and won't have to hurt you." Hadden.

I was terrified. He was silently making his way out in the woods.

And then out of nowhere i see Jake! He saw me and wanted to go up and hug him but I don't think that would be in the 'good girl' standards that Hadden gave me.

"Let her go." Jake said

His hand that was on my hip now mooved to my neck slowy trying to lose my oxygen. Why hadn't i thought of this before? He was Immortal. No human could have that good of a grip on me.

"Did you not hear me?" Jake said, at that point I bit Hadden and tried to escape

He threw me against a tree. My sights faded to black only hearing growling.


	2. Save me?

An echoing of Renesmee's and Ness's filled the air. I tried to figure out who they were. Mom, Dad, Carlisle. Where was Jake?

I opened my eyes and to my surpise Jake was holding me and everyone trying to get my to 'wake' up.

"She's waking up" My Jacob was speaking about me.

"Where am I?"

"We are still in the woods, baby." Mom said, trying to comfort me.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Carlisle asked.

I grabbed his hand and replayed it all.

"I don't want to go back to school." I said like a child i knew i wasn't

" You don't have to" Dad said.

"Thank you, I'm tired, what time is it?"

"8" Jake replied.

"Carry me?"

"Of course" Before i knew it, i was craddled in Jake's arms and we were heading toward the cottage. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were putting my clothes and Jake's clothes into the dressers when we walked in.

"Emmett i know you want to say a snarky remark, but i'm sleeping." I said.

Then i was in bed right beside Jake, and sleeping.


	3. The best day

Chapter 3: The Best day

Today was my day. Today was our day. We will officially be together, forever, literaly.

I was lying next to him, thinking and thinking. About our future, together. Kids? Pets?

"Today, Ness! It's today!" Aunt Alice barged in. I don't think she knew that Jake was asleep.

"Sshhhhhhhh!" I called to her.

"Ok, but i want you both up and at the main house in 20 minutes." She left.

"Jake, wake up.", he peeked at me and smiled.

"How long have you been awake, Ness?"

"Just about an hour now."

"We should get ready." he said.

We didn't even bother to get dressed. We went to the main house.

"Here comes the bride and her fiance" Emmett "sang" as we walked in.

"Hey! I'm going to be her husband soon!' Jake always tried to get back at Emmett.

"Now we need to pry these two away from eachother and get them ready for the best day of their lives."Alice said

Before I knew it, I was upstairs, in Alice's room. Alice, probaly the one that ran me up there.

"Ok, go into my bathroom and put this on." she said as she handed me my dress.

I loved that dress. I was excited. I was excited for seeing my friends,(the few from my old school) and my family watching me get married to Jake. I don't know why though. I think it's like it's an 'I told you so' moment.I slipped on the dress and walked out gracefully.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Alice said as she touched the curling iron.

Why did I need my hair culred? Oh well, I'll look beautiful.

I sat in the chair as Rosalie entered the room with a box.

"What is that?" I asked

"Makeup, and your flowers." She handed me my boquet. It was beautiful.

Then they started to do my hair and makeup. I closed my eyes and thought about random things that might happen.

What if I trip? What if some make-up gets on my dress? What if I forget my vows? Oh, yeah, i'm going to give them to Seth to put in his pocket. I wouldn't give them to Jake or else he would be tempted to read them.

They got done with me before I wanted my thoughts to end.

Then Rosalie spun me around to see their work. I looked - well, I looked so good that I was speechless.

"What do you think?"Alice asked

"Spechless" I said. Mom and Dad came into the room as I finished staring at were all dressed up.I was going to say thank you to Alice and Rosalie, but where did they go?

"They went to get ready." Dad said

"So, do you like it?" I asked my parents.

"You look beautiful." Dad responded.

"Yes you do." Mom said.

"JACOB BLACK, BACK AWAY FROM THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" As dad sreamed this, I jumped.

"Ok, i'm going." I heard Jacob muffle.

Alice and Rosalie came back into the room.

"Well, the groom's side is loading in their limo." She said almost dancing around the room. She was excited too.

"I can't wait." I said almost dancing around the room with Alice.

"They're gone now. " Dad said. I started walking to the door and Rosalie ran in front of me.

"We have to wait."

"How much longer!?!" I whinned.

"Just a few minutes."Rosalie said.

So I sat back in the chair I danced out of. I waited for what I felt was hours.

"Ready?" Dad said.

"Yes" I sighed, then smiled.

We got into the limo and turned to music all the way up. It was 'See you again' by Miley Cyrus . Ironic! I couldn't wait to see Jake!

Then, we arrived to the church. Rosalie already warned me that I can't go out of anyone's sight to see Jake, and Jake can't see me until I walk down the aisle with my beloved father.

They rushed me into a room near the aisle. I didn't see Jake !

I swear I spent forever in that room. I bounced my knee up and down until my mother told me to stop.

"Mom, were you as anxoius as I am now?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No"

"Ok, good, just to make sure."

"Bella, love, it's time to go." Dad inturruped.

Mom walked out of the room, like dad ordered.

"Are you ready?" Dad asked me.

"Definetly."

Then we stood up, got out of the room,and went around the corner.

First, Leah and Quil walked out. Then Alice and Emmett. Last, my maid of honor, Rosalie, and his best man, Seth.

Then me and dad took off.

_One step at a time, Renesmee._ I lectured myself. Dad chuckled at that. I looked out at the see of eyes. I saw Grandpa Charlie, Mom, Jasper, alot of old friends, Holli,and alot of new friends. After that, I stared at Jacob. He looked more anxious than me.

We got to the end of the aisle and Dad gently put my hand into Jacob's.

Before I knew it, it was my turn to say my vows. I handed my boquet to Rosalie and whispered,

"Seth.", He gave me my light pink peice of paper

"Jacob, you have filled my world with meaning.

You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person.

Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart.

I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever.

Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life." I recieted.

Then it was Jacob's turn to say his vows.

"What can I say to you that I haven't already said,  
What can I give you that I haven't already given,  
Is there anything of me that isn't yours already,  
My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul,  
Everything that is me belonged to you long before this,  
And it shall be yours long after this,  
I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead,  
Hand in hand and heart in heart" He said as gracefully as I did.

I got lost in Jacob's eyes. I knew this because the pastor said, 'I now pronounce you husband and wife'.

Everyone was kissed me lightly and we walked down the aisle. We got into the limo and just smiled.

**I've never read Breaking dawn. I accutly only read Twilight. **

**Renesmee's dress: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/3136042&usg=__NPvnGrgmYk10l3EKgXSpqzuWwYU=&h=788&w=550&sz=69&hl=en&start=10&um=1&tbnid=wCUT5bO0sAXRcM:&tbnh=143&tbnw=100&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dwedding%2Bdresses%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26um%3D1**

**Bridesmaids dresses: .?product=Bridesmaid_Dresses&pid=889**

**Boquets: . (the very 1st picture)**


	4. I'm sorry

**Hey! I might not write from Wed-27 to Thurs- 28 I'm getting braces. Joy to the world!**

We didn't need to say anything. I just stared and put my head on his shoulder. I did that little crokked smile my dad does.

"Just like your dad" Jake said.

"I am not, personality wise."

We go to the really gorgeus dance hall that Carlsile picked out. I'm supposing it is expenive. We got out of the car, which I almost tripped, but Jake was there to save me.

"My superman." I said. He giggled, which made giggle.

"Ok, guys, you need get in here now!" Alice said as she stuck her head out of the door.

We walked up the stairs and got into the dance hall. White was everywhere! In the middle there was a long white table. Jake and I sat right in the middle. Our fingers intertwined. People started to walk in the door and come over to a different table to put a card in the brown tiny basket, then they put a present on the table, or floor. People walked up to us and congratulated us. After people that I didn't know walked away, I had to ask Jake who they were. Dad was gracious enough to get us some cake and random little candy/mint things. While we were eating our cake, people started tapping thier glasses. Alice told me yesterday that means they want you to kiss. So we did as the "audience" wanted and kissed.

"Time for the father daughter dance." The announcer said. I looked around to find out that it was Emmett.

Dad came up to me and said, "Shall we?"

"We shall" I replied.

We just spinned and talked.

"Are you having a good time." he asked, looking kind of confused.

"More than you think." I giggled. Once the song ended Jake inturupped.

"Can I steal her away?" he asked. Dad just handed me over.

I was having the time of my life, dancing with almost every guy there, smiling, giggling. Nothing could go wrong, right? Wrong. Then Hadden walked into the dance hall, located me when I was dancing with Emmett.

I stepped away from Emmett and looked for Jake. He was sitting with Seth. I sat down in the chair next to him, pretending that I didn't see Hadden.

"What's wrong?" Jake questioned.

"It's Hadden, he's here." I stumbled over my words.

Jake immedetly got up from his chair and walked over to Hadden. I followed, just in case.

"What are you doing here?" Jake demanded.

"Just seeing my friends wedding reception."Hadden responded.

"You are not our friend." Jake said

"Let Ness speak for herself." Hadden said.

Then after a couple seconds I said, "Go away, or else."

"Or else, what? You'll call the cops on me?" Hadden said

"Not even close" Jake said.

_Stay here, I'm going to go get dad._ I told jake

I walked away and located my dad.

"You gotta help me!" I said. Dad must Have read my mind because he stomped over to Hadden.

"Get out." Dad said.

"Says who?" Hadden said

"Me." Dad said.

"I'm not leaving." Hadden said. And out of nowhere, Hadden took out a knife, jumped on me, and stabbed me in the stomach. Everything went blurry, but Ididn't loose my hearing. It sounded like Dad threw Hadden out of the dance hall, Jacob phased on his way out the door, and every girl and Carlisle ran over to me. Before I knew it, Alice and Rosalie were ordering everyone out of the dance hall.

"Ness, if you can hear me open your eyes." Carlisle said. I did as he suggested and everyone let out a sigh.

"Hadden's not human, is he?" I asked.

"No, he's not." Alice said.

Then I started sobbing."My wedding is ruined."

Rosalie came down, on the floor, to comfort me. "It's ok, you still have the honeymoon."

Jake, Dad, Emmett, and Jasper came in and I stopped crying. I tried to get up, but it hurt. Jake came down to me.

"I'm sorry." I said

"You don't have anything to say sorry for." Jake said.


	5. Bye, bye Hadden!

**Jake's POV of Killing Hadden**

**Thanks to Music of the wind **

**for the suggestion of 'Hadden getting his butt kicked'**

**This is not going to be a long chapter but oh well!**

***Remeber, if you have a suggestion for this story, go ahead and suggest it! I will put it into consideration!***

Edward pushed Hadden out of the dance hall. This happend all to fast. I wanted to help Ness, But I needed to kill this *********. I phased out the door and Emmett and Jasper were already starting the fire. I knew it, Ness, knew it, Hadden was a vampire. We later figured out that he wanted Ness dead because she was a halfie. When I came over to Hadden, Edward had already ripped his right arm off.

"That's what you get! You hurt my daughter you die!" Edward had a lot of anger. "Wedding crashers never live." Then I ripped off his head. I joyfully ripped off pieces of skin and hair.

"He ready yet Edward?" Emmett screamed.

"He never will be." Edward said. We were really ripping this son of a ***** up. I was so mad! He was a *******! I bever thought that this would happen, and now, it changed my I could I would change my name, move to the other side of the country and eat Hadden, even if it tasted crap. No one hurts Ness like that. How dare he?!?!

We put all of the 'Hadden pieces' in the fire.

I never regreted it, I know Edward didn't either.


	6. I can't believe this!

t last, we were on the first-class plane to Honolulu. We were going to stay there for 5 days for the honeymoon. The plane landed and we got to our house.

"Like it?" Jake asked

"It's beautiful." I said

"Not as beautiful as you." he said.

"Now aren't you the charmer?" I blushed and kissed him.

We went into the bedroom, for what would be the start of a long night.

I woke up, thinking about last night. I got out silently, but I guess not silently enough.

"Morning, Mrs. Black." Jake said

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"I was already awake."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything you make." I stumbled to the kitchen and made srambled eggs.

Those 3 days went past fast. We took alot of pictures though. The last morning we were there, I ran into the bathroom and vomited. I think it was just the chinese. I didn't tell Jake.

"Got your stuff packed?" he asked.

"Yeah." We went on the plane back home.

"They're back!!" Alice was freaking out.

"Ness!" Rosalie came up and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Rose." I said.

After I got done saying my Hi's and giving hugs, Jake and I went to the store. I snuck a pregnancy test in the jumble of stuff we had. I knew how I was going to buy it without him seeing.

We got up to the check-out aisle I asked Jake to go get one more thing. Then he never saw it.

When we got home, Jake said there was a pack meeting at Seth's house. I went into the bathroom and peed on the stick. I waited. My timer went off. I looked at the stick. Congrats, Renesmee, You got preggers from Jacob Black. I had to go tell him. I don't care if there is a pack meeting. I had to talk to him. I got to Seth's house ans knocked on the door.

"Hey Ness." Seth said

"Hey, um is Jake here?" I said

"Yeah, upstairs and to the right."

"Where's the rest of the pack?" I asked. My question became unoticed.

So I got up the stairs and to the right. I walked in and people were underneath the covers, making out. Leah stuck her head out.

"Oh! I'm sorry wrong ro-" Then Jake popped his head out of the blanket.

"JAKE!, what why-?" The I slammed the door and ran out of the house.

"Ness, we weren't doing anything!"

"Liar!, You know the only reason I came here was because I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now I don't know if you should have this baby with me."

"But I'm the father." He came up to my bellie and cupped his hands around the little bump.

"Don't touch me. Ever!"

"Can I still live in our cottage?"

"On a cot, outside."

"but wha-"

"You'll just have to talk to my dad.


	7. Why did you?

**Ok, when they are talking on the phone, it might get confusing who is talking, so I'll put a J by what Jake says. And a L by Leah.**

I got calls from Jake every night for 3 weeks and ignored all of them, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"What." I said.

"I'm sorry." Jake said

"Why did you do it? I don't understand. I want to have you but I want to break-up with you."

"Please don't" J

"I might have no other option."

"But you love me right?"J

"Answer this one question, why did you do it, You imprinted on me Jake! me!"

"I don't remember really, I think I was just to caught up in life, I liked the fact that 2 girls loved me."J

"Who do you want?"

"You"J

"You know you missed 3 weeks of me growing?"

"Yes."J

"You will never know how bad you hurt me. When I first saw you,there with Leah, I wished Hadden would have killed me at our wedding."

"Never think that."J

"I already did."

"Will you let me back into your- our life now?"J

"Depenable."

"On what?"J

"I have to talk to Leah."

"When?" J

"Whenever she wants to."

"Is your dad still mad at me?" J

"You really had to ask that. If I didn't hold him back, you would be dead."

"Should I call Leah?" J

"No! Just give me her number and come over to the cottage."

"Kay, Bye, Love you." J

"Bye." I hung up and waited. I don't know if I want him back. He came in the door, and handed me his phone. I slapped him in the face,He knew it was coming. I dialed Leah's number.

"Hey Jakey when are you coing over?" L

"Um, wrong person, This is Renesmee."

"What do you want?" L

"To talk to you."

"We are talking right now."L

"In person."

"Why?"L

"How dare you say why, you know exactly why."

"So when do you want to talk?"L

"Maybe tommorow, at my cottage."

"I'm not going to a leech's cottage."L

"Fine, then, at your house."

"Whatever."She hung up.

"I have a check-up with Carlisle, now." I said

"Can I come?" Jake asked. What do I say?

"Umm, sure." We went to the main house and I heard a hiss.

"Dad! Chill ok?" I said

"Fine"he said, and he walked out of the room.

"Carlisle where are you?" I asked, and my voice echoed through the house.

"He's in his office." Mom said. I walked up the stairs, Jake follwing me.

"There she is! Are you ready?" Carlilse asked.

"Yes,"I said. We walked into his office and I layed down on the bed-ish thing he made.

"What's this?" Carlisle said.

"What? Is something wrong with my baby?" I asked, worrily

"No, But, you have 2 babies, Ness! Twins!"

"That's wonderful!" Jake said

I was too happy to say anything! Twins! Then Rosalie and Alice came in.

"Twins!"The recieted.

The next day, I got scared. We went to Leah's house and knocked only once on the door. She didn't say anything, she just nonned towards me and I followed her into the kitchen. Jake went into the living room with Seth.

"Can you tell me why Jake was doing things with you?"

"He likes me"L

'Why did he marry me?"  
"Cause he felt sorry for you." L

"Will you please stop making this harder for me than it already is?"

"What, you think that, somone stabbed you at your wedding and know you see your husband cheating on you, You think that is hard?" L

"You forgot the part about pregnant, with twins."

"Are they his?" L

"Yes."

"What are you going to name the little brats?"L

"How many times did Jake come over here and do that with you?"

"Once, and he loved every second of it." L

"Liar. Jake!" Jake came in the room.

"Did you like when Leah kissed you?" I asked him

"No, I felt sorry for her." J

"What?"

"She broke upp with her boyfriend and she was making it hard for Seth, so Seth suggested I help her." J

"So this is all Seth's fault." I didn't wait for an answer. I ran into the living room, and stood infront of Seth.

"How dare you!"

"I just needed my sister off of my back."

"Why did you have to pick my husband. You know you can find a guy off the street."

"Yeah bu-"

"Jake, we're leaving!" I darted to the car and buckled my seatbelt.

**Suggest please! I WILL put it into consideration!! Trust me!**


	8. The babies

Time goes by fast when you are carrying 2 kids in your belly. I think I forgave Jake. It was in a weird way though. Holli and I keep in touch. She knows I'm preggers. Jasper told me that m y pregnancy was not near as fast as my moms. They say I have 1 more month. It has been 7 months. Rosalie and Alice plan on throwing me a baby shower today, while the boys are hunting.

"You guys really didn't have to do this." I said.

"We want to" Alice said.

It was in the backyard. It was blue and pink all over. I was having a boy and girl. The girl would be Jacey Nicole, for the J in Jake. The boy would be Nathan John, the N from me, Nessie.

From the shower, we got all of the necessaries. Cribs, stroller, bottles, bibs with names on them, pacifiers, and of course clothes.

Then the day came.

I woke up at 2 a.m. and my water broke.

"Jake, wake up! Now! My water broke!" He immediately jumped up and didn't know what to do. Then dad walked in the room and ran me into Carlisle office, placed me on the bed. Then everyone got into the room. Mom and Rosalie were on my left, Jake was on my right, Dad was right beside mom, and Esme was above me, gently patting my forehead with a wet washcloth. Jasper and Emmett were just standing on the sidelines. I pushed a couple of times and Nathan was out. Dad went to clean him off. Rosalie followed him, for she was going to clean Jacey.

"Just a few more pushes." Carlisle said.

"You can do it, Ness, Come on!" Jake whispered in my ear. Jacey came out and got rushed over to where Rosalie was standing.

"Congratulations, Ness, You did it!" Alice said. Jake cradled Nathan in his arms and they handed me Jacey. I felt like I was in heaven. Carlisle had to do a check-up on them in a few minutes. Carlisle handed us papers.

'Nathan John Black

May 23, 2009

8 pounds, 9 ounces'

And

'Jacey Nicole Black

May 23, 2009

7 pounds, 8 ounces'

Now, knowing that my babies are healthy, that my husband and family are going to support me, I was in heaven.

"We have a surprise for you." Mom said

"What?" I asked.

"We built you a house." she responded

"What? Where?" Jake asked while I was going into shock.

"In the woods" Jasper said.

"When can we see it?" I asked

"Whenever you want to." Dad said

"Now?" I asked, I was so excited!

"Sure." Dad said.

We all ran there, except for Jake and I, because we were holding our kids. It felt good to say that. Our kids.

When we got there, everything was in place. The baby strollers and car seats by the door. Baby mats on the floor, toys everywhere. It was paradise. At this point when I looked at the clock it was 6:00. We put the babies in the cribs, by our bed and fell asleep.

Jacey was the first one to cry. We slept for 2 hours. Jacey woke up Nathan with her crying, so we figured we'd feed them. We walked into the kitchen and I put Jacey in a little pink bouncer thing on the counter. I made 2 bottles of formula and we headed to the living room. I swear on every table/end table there was a little plastic box with at least 4 pacifiers. I think they think we will loose them.

"Do you like being a dad?" I asked Jake.

"With you being the mom, yes" He dazzled me with a smile.

We turned the T.V. on and found the Lifetime Movie Network. It didn't bother Jake what was on T.V. He was too busy staring at Nathan.

Then we decided to go to Billy's. We got into the car, placing Nathan on the right, and Jacey on the left, I sat in the middle. Jake turned the radio on, I could scarcely hear it. I think it was "Love Lockdown", By Kanye West. Right when we got to Billy's Nathan started crying. I think he was hungry. I left Jake and Billy to talk, and I went to the kitchen with the formula. I made 2 just in case Jacey was hungry. I walked into the living room, Jacey was in Billy's arms.

"Like being a grandfather?" I asked him

"With beautiful grandchildren like this, I could I not?"

"Would you like to feed her?" I asked Billy handing the bottle towards him.

"Sure." He said. I handed Jake, Nathan's bottle, and he fell asleep.

"Do you mind if I take a shower, Billy?" I asked him

"Not at all, the towels are in the closet."

"Thank you." I said. I knew he wouldn't mind. I even took an extra pair of clothes the kids and Jake. We were only going to be here a couple of hours, but if they did a little bit of spit-up I needed to change them.

"Jake, if they need anything, everything is in the baby bag." I said, he didn't respond, and he didn't need to. I loved him, our kids and everything in between. Minus Leah and Seth. That was harsh, but I had to say it.


	9. Can we just have a normal life?

The next day, we decided that we would go see Charlie. I would think it is a bad idea, but mom and dad told Charlie about vampires a long time ago. Think about it, Charlie is a great grandpa. We got to his house, both of the kids sleeping silently. We would need to feed them soon though.

"Grandpa!" I said as he walked out of the door of the house mom used to live in.

"Hey kid-o" He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Well, let's go inside." Charlie said. We went inside and sat on the couch.

"So are you going to tell me these babies names?" He asked

"This one is Nathan John," I handed him Nathan. "and this one is mommy's little girl, Jacey Nicole."

"What do you think of being a great grandpa?" Jake asked.

"Overwhelming." Charlie said. Then Nathan started to cry. Charlie looked really uncomfortable.

"Um" He said. I handed Jacey to Jake and I scrambled to the baby bag. I found his pacifier and put it in his mouth.

"That will hold him for awhile." I said

"He is the first one to cry at the grandparent's house, because he is hungry." Jake said

"He's a growing boy." Charlie said. I went to the kitchen to make bottles.

"Charlie, Do you want to feed him?" I asked.

"I'll try." He said.

"Tilt the bottle up a tiny bit," He moved it. "There you go, you're doing great."

Things were great. I loved everyone and everything, yes, even the poppy diapers. Jake was on the floor, playing with Nathan on the baby mat. I was holding the sleeping Jacey. Then the phone rang. I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said

"Yes, is the residence of Jacob, Renesmee, Nathan, and Jacey Black."

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"Aro, and I wish to tell you that we are coming over to see your children."

"Are you threatening my children's existence?" When I asked that, Jake started to stare.

"We'll see." he said that and hung up.

"Who was that?" Jake asked

"Aro, from the Volturi. He said that they were coming."

"We should go to your parents house." Jake said

"I'm scared." I said.

"It's all going to be ok." He came with Nathan and did a gentle group hug. Then the madness started happening. We packed most of the kids stuff. We got to the house and dad read my mind, and started telling everyone to get ready. After everyone was getting ready, we sat on the couch and waited. That ding dong of the doorbell was the worst. I wanted to run and hide. Aro walked in the room.

"Beautiful children." Aro said, "May I hold one?"

"If they'll let you." I said. Jake handed Nathan to Aro. Please cry Nathan, cry!

Then Nathan started crying. I sighed and Jake took Nathan.

"I need to experiment with your children." Aro said

"They wish you may not harm, nor, experiment with the children." Carlisle said.

"Well, we need them, to see their strengths and weakness." Aro said

"One wrong move could kill them, Aro." Edward said.

"As you wish." Aro said as he ran out of the room.

"Can we got back to having a normal life now?" I asked.

"I hope." Mom said.


	10. Another hill we have to pass over

**I had to get used to it. My life would never be normal. Every time I think that I was in heaven, and thought things couldn't go wrong, something happens. I was afraid whose life would be on the line next. It has been a year since Aro "visited". The babies have grown so much. It was their first birthday party. I insisted they have one. I wanted their life be as normal as possible, until they reached around 16. Jacey and Nathan learned how to say easy words like mama and dada. But one day when Emmett was watching Nathan, he learned how to say "Em". I don't think the kids knew what was going on. They saw decorations and stared. Their party was in the backyard. **

"**Happy birthday" My family yelled. Then it was time to eat cake. They each got one saying their name on it. They got cake all over! I usually would freak out over this, but it was outside, and they were having fun. Then Jacob got a call.**

"**Hello?" He answered. "Yes," There was a long pause. "Ok, thank you." He hung up. **

"**I have to go." He said.**

"**What?" I asked. He didn't answer. He ran to our car. It was dead silent.**

"**Dad, what's going on?" I asked him**

"**He doesn't want me to tell you. He wants his kids to have a happy birthday, and you not to worry." he said.**

"**Well, we should open the presents, now." Alice said, trying to lighten the mood.**

**The main things they got were toys. There were a couple of outfits. **

"**Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom. If they need anything, it's in the baby bag." I went into the bathroom and locked myself in there. I plopped to the floor and took my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Jake's number. **

"**Hey, Ness." He said, it sounded like he was crying. **

"**Jake? What's wrong?" I asked. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't know where he was.**

"**It's my dad. He got in a car accident. He got hit by a drunk driver."**

"**Is he going to be ok?" I asked**

"**The doctor said that if he doesn't get better by midnight, there's nothing else they can do." he mumbled**

"**Should we come to the hospital?" I asked**

"**Only you, the kids wouldn't understand." He said.**

"**Ok, I'll be there, Do you just turn right at the intersection?" **

"**Yes." he said.**

"**I love, you." I said**

"**Love you too, Bye." and I hung up the phone and went outside. **

"**I'm going to the hospital, Jake's dad got in a car accident. He might not make it. What time is it?" I asked them.**

"**It's 4." Jasper said. **

"**Could you please watch the kids? We'll be back around midnight. Dad, could I take your Volvo?" He nodded. "Will someone come with me and take the Volvo back home, because our car is there?" I asked **

"**I'll come with you." Rosalie said**

"**We'll take of the kids. What time do you want them to lay down?" Mom asked.**

"**6 or 7 depending on how cranky they are." I said, "And just fix them Mac and cheese, for supper, they don't care." I said as I walked out of the door, behind Rosalie. The car ride there was silent. I got to the hospital and found Jake at the doors, waiting for me. I ran up to him and gathered him in a hug. He didn't want to let go, he didn't have to. **

"**He's in the ICU, Ness." he said. It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer. After we waited in the waiting room for 3 hours, I checked the time. It was 8. They told us that we could come in every hour, for 30 minutes, then they had to do check-up things. The time past fast. I called Mom a couple of times. Then it was 11:30. The doctor came in. **

"**He hasn't changed since he got here. I'm sorry." Jake grabbed me in a hug and sobbed. I drove to my parents house. **

"**You are more than welcome to stay in our guest bedroom." Esme said.**

"**Thank you, grandma." I said. We walked into the room, seeing our kids soundly asleep in their away-from-home cribs. We kept those at every house we might visit. I immediately fell asleep. I woke up to Nathan crying. Jake started to get up.**

"**No, I'll get him. Go back to sleep." I told him. I went to the bathroom and changed him, so I wouldn't fear to wake Jacob. **

"**Are you a big boy?" I asked my son. He just stared at me and nodded a little. I changed his diaper. **

"**Good boy, you didn't even cry." I told him. I grabbed his pacifier and went into the living room, where Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were playing Monopoly. I sat in the rocking chair and rocked my son to sleep. I glanced at the clock. 3 in the morning. I went back into the room, where I saw Jake holding Jacey. I put Nathan in his crib and sat by Jake. **

"**Are your sisters planning the funeral, or are you?" I asked him. **

"**They are, but they still will ask for my opinion." he told me. **

**Now it was 2 days after Billy's death. We were on our way to the funeral. We had to take the kids because the rest of the family were hunting. Mom and Dad came though. We walked into the chapel, only Jacob's sisters, and some of the pack were in there. We sat down, to what would be a long day. We brought a 4 full baby bottles, some cheerios, a couple of toys, and pacifiers. Mom and dad offered to hold them, so we let them. We sat and talked until the ceremony started. Then I remembered I took a picture of Billy holding each of them, one time we went there. I could frame it and put it above their cribs. Then the ceremony started. Everybody talked about the good times. Then it was time for the outside burial. The rain made it worse. Everyone came up to Jake and hugged, or shook his hand. Then we went home. This was going to be a big hill to pass over. **

**Ok, now, I really need help on what should happen next! Please suggest or I'lll have to stop writing this story. **


	11. It's not your fault!

**Thank misscullenwannabe95 and TooToo, for, suggesting the happenings in this chapter.**

Jacob thought it was all his fault for his father's death.

"I told him to come to the birthday party." He says.

"It's not your fault, it will never be your fault. It was the***** that drank and deiced to drive." I kept on telling him.

"Yeah, right." He said. Then he walked out of the house. I just waited and watched TV. Then he stormed back in the house, with a brown bag. What was in the bag? He opened the bag and I saw what he had. It was beer and liquor. He opened them both up and just drank. I locked all of the doors and windows, and put the keys in my bag and hid them in my closet. I went into my bedroom and cried.

I woke up, without Jake. I ran out into the living room, only to find him passed out on the couch.

"Wake up." I told him. I knelt down and rubbed his head

"What's the matter with your face?" He asked me. I ran over to the mirror and looked. All of my black eye makeup was streamed across my face. I went to the bathroom and washed it off. I put the kids in the highchairs, and got food. I feed them silently. Jake got up and made himself breakfast. He kept on stopping to rub his head.

"Headache?" I asked him. He nodded. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Ness, it's Carlisle, I was thinking that if you would let me, I could do research on the kids."

"Sure, when?" I asked

"Today, possibly?"

"Sure." I said.

"Thank you, bye Ness."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. "I'm going to the main house today." told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Carlisle wants to research the kids." Right after I said that, I got the kids into good clothes and shoes.

"Jake are you going to come?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

**Yes, that was a really short chapter, but tomorrow is the last day of school, and I got braces and my mouth is hurting. renesmeeblack333, I'll put your suggestion in the next chapter.**


	12. End

**I really don't want to keep writing with the story, I'm sorry about that, but it seems like I've been rushing with this story. I really appreciate the people who reviewed, and added the story to their favorites, don't get me wrong. It's just that the story needed to change from the beginning, and now that it reached to 11 chapters, I really don't want to rewrite it. If you want to finish the story yourself, (like make a whole new story) Then, just ask me. Just keep in mind that if you continue with the story, it will have to say something like this on the top:**

'_**I'm adding on to the story that twilightlove ended. I have the right to; therefore, she said I could.' **_

**You can change the name, but, you have to remind people to read "I will love you" or they will be confused. **

**OR!! You can ask me if you can copy and paste the whole story and give it a face lift. Just remember to ask. **

**I'm sorry I've failed on this story. **

**-twilightlove **


End file.
